Cruel Intentions
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Mostly the plot of Cruel Intentions, but with Final Fanstay Characters. Read/ Review, kind of weird Squinoa. CH 5 up
1. Default Chapter

Cruel Intentions

*Disclaimer:: Ok, I know this is slightly weird, but I'm going to turn the movie Cruel Intentions into Final Fantasy 8. I can't do the talking the exact same, it just goes in the same kind of plot. The characters aren't normal so don't get your knickers (panties) in a twist ok?! So here goes, if you like Quistis a lot, I don't know if your going to like this. Character personalities are changed to fit the character they're playing. And I'm not going word by word.

Chapter One:: The Beat

Squall Leonhart smirked walking toward the Leonhart mansion. The magazine in his hand sways back and forth as he walked. It was his and his alone, in his mind. In theory it belonged to Him, and his stepsister Quistis. Squall walked up the stairs heading for Quistis room. He hated and loved his stepsister. Something drove him to do what she wanted, like a pistol out of the gun. Squall knew what it was, he didn't "love" Quistis, and he'd never be able to love anyone. Squall just wanted her, her in general. He wanted her on her back and begging. Squall smiled at the mental picture of Quistis his bitchy stepsister, moaning and calling for more. Squall heard some voices from the opposite side of the room, he stepped in view. There was a young lady sitting there dressed in a doggy shirt and shorts. Quistis was smiling and nodding. Squall walked toward the two of them.

" Hello!" He smiled and waved. Quistis looked up at him, and smiled. It was fake, Quistis was fake. The younger girl bouncing in the seat across from Quistis waved happily.

"Hiya!" She blurted out. Squall raised an eyebrow looking at Quistis.

"This is Selphie, she's new this year. I'm showing her the ropes.." Quistis nodded, seeming proud of herself. Squall leaned against the piano in the room looking at this girl. _What the hell is Quistis doing with her?_

" And she's showing me the boys.." Selphie muttered, meaning Squall. Squall merely smiled.

"Do you like dogs?" Squall asked stepping toward them.

"Yes, they're very cute..." Selphie answered nodding.

"How about Doggy style.." Squall smirked leaning back looking down at her. Quistis hit Squall playfully in the stomach, but made it look like a real slap.

"Squall!" She gasped then pushed him away, Squall knew she wanted to drag him back in. Selphie muttered something and looked at Quistis for guide ness. Quistis just glared at Squall then stood up looking at Selphie, who also stood up.

"I had an excellent time with you today Selphie, maybe later we can get together and have some tea?" Quistis tilted her head to the side. Selphie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah me too! Best friend!" Selphie gave Quistis a hug squeezing her tightly. Quistis coughed slightly.

"Me ..too. Selphie..let..go..I can't....breathe.." Selphie didn't seem to hear this, so Quistis smacked her on top of the head. Selphie smiled and let go, Quistis let out a loud sigh, free from the monster hug. Squall bit onto his fist to control himself. 

"Bye!" Selphie waved and walked off then turned looking at Squall.

"It was nice meeting you.." She muttered smiling. Squall kissed his hand and blew it out toward her. Like a moron Selphie caught it and stuck it in her pocket. After Selphie was safely down out of the room, and heading down stairs Quistis let out a loud sigh.

"Oh...my..god, what a dumb ass." She turned and looked at Squall who was interested in the piano. 

"I didn't know it was dumbass day at the Leonhart's!" Squall chirped raising his head finally.

"I have a mission for you dear step brother.." Quistis stepped toward Squall, and placed her arms on his shoulders. Squall pushed them off and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Better not be something-stupid again.." He muttered sitting down on the couch. Quistis walked toward him and smiled.

"As you know, I was dating Seifer correct?" Quistis asked looking at Squall. Squall leaned forward watching her, he nodded once pointing to the scar on his face.

"Oh yes, I remember that now.." Quistis smirked sitting in between his legs. Squall leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, then reopened them and looked upward.

"Well I went to great lengths to satisfy him, as you know. Hugh sacrifices were made on my part." Quistis growled rubbing Squall's stomach, heading downward. Squall grabbed her wrists.

"And this story has a point because.." He asked impatiently. Quistis quickly pulled hand from his grip and shifted to the other couch across from him. 

"Well, my feelings were hurt when I found that he had left me for another." She started but Squall was shaking his head.

"You have to be kidding right?" Squall asked smiling slightly.

"Nope, no other than speed queen her self, Selphie.." Quistis added grumpily. 

"So what are you planning to do? Not read her a bedtime story and send her up to bed without dinner?" Squall asked standing up and walking back to the piano. Quistis rolled her eyes.

"No, destroy the innocent reputation and send her back as damage goods.." Quistis rubbed her stomach lifting her shirt as her hand traveled upward. Squall merely glanced at this action, he had seen it so many times it didn't affect him.

" And you want me because?" Squall asked measuring the piano. Quistis smirked looking at him.

"Do you need to ask?" Quistis asked.

"No, but I won't do it.." Squall nodded quickly.

"And why not!" Quistis snapped sitting up now, looking annoyed.

"It's to easy, I need more of a challenge.." Squall said grabbing the magazine he had walked in with, and walked over to Quistis tossing it in front of her.

"I know how to get rid of cramps thank you.." She snapped looking upward. Squall looked upward and placed his hand on the mid part of her chest.

"Turn to page 69, no pun intended." He smirked at his own comment. Quistis said loudly, and picked the magazine up, and skipped to page 69. Her brow rose slightly.

"Why I choose to wait, by Rinoa Heartily." Quistis went on reading, her facial expression changing from annoyance to disbelief. Squall's hand was moving down toward her breast.

"Is she for real?" Quistis asked looking at the magazine, Squall grabbed one of her breasts, then let go. He snatched the article from her and read out loud.

"Boring , Boring, Boring ... I love my parents... boring boring boring Making a mature decision.. HERE WE ARE!" Squall exclaimed turning and facing Quistis. She was looking at her nails.

"She has a boyfriend, named Zero. " Zero understands.." Squall nodded looking at Quistis.

"Zero's a fag.." She snapped looking at him, as he walked into view.

" To bad for you she lives in Timber.." Quistis nodded slightly. Squall just smiled.

"Nope, she's moving her. She's staying at the Garden at this moment." Squall stood up and walked away crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can you imagine what this will do for my reparation?" He smiled to himself.

"Even this is out of your league." Quistis smirked watching him carefully.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Squall asked spinning around to face her. Quistis stared at him for a couple of moments then stood up.

"Fine, If I win, you know that ring around your finger... it's mine..." Quistis smiled watching him carefully. Squall's eyebrows lifted slightly. His dead mother had given him that ring, he didn't want to give it up, and then again he didn't want Quistis to think that he couldn't take it.

"Fine and if I win?" Squall asked looking at her closely.

" I'll give you what you've been obsessing about since our parents got married.." Quistis smirked leading him toward the couch. He stopped in front of the couch and looked at her, Quistis slowly removed her shirt, leaving her in her pants and black bra. Squall gritted his teeth narrowing his eyes, his eyes scanned up and down her body.

"Be...more. specific.." He growled through his teeth.

"In English...I'll fuck your brains out.." She smirked. Squall blinked rolling his tongue over his teeth and mouth.

"What makes you think I'd go for that bet, my dead mother gave me that ring you know.." Squall said still watching her.

"Cause I'm the only person you can't have and it kills you." Quistis smirked watching him. Squall quickly thought: _I won't let her have the pleasure of making me agree to that statement, I'll walk away, she'll beg._ Squall shook his head, and turned to walk away.

"You can stick it anyway.." She added quickly. Squall turned , and smirked. That he would agree with, that and that only. Squall stuck out his hand.

"Your on mommy." Squall titled his head to the side, Quistis nodded, and shook his hand firmly. Quistis slowly smirked.

"Happy Hunting Squall.." She added as he turned and walked out. 


	2. The Encounter

Cruel Intentions

*Disclaimer* Don't own anything, blah , blah , blah 

Chapter Two:: Encounter

Rinoa Heartily smiled as she walked down the long path of the Garden, she skipped a little bit then stopped thinking about how silly she must look, but she couldn't help herself. Everything about this place was amazing, she felt right at home. She had her long time best friend Zell there, it was great. She smiled and picked up her pace, if she didn't hurry she could be late for her meeting with Edea Kramer. A very important person to the garden, and a very popular person to. Rinoa's parent's insisted that Rinoa find the "right crowd" to hang around with. The only reason they wanted this Rinoa came to was because it would bad on them, and heavens no, they didn't want that. Rinoa sighed and put on a smiled and pushed the door open and stepped into the view. There was a tall and skinny elderly women with dark raven colored hair standing there. Rinoa smiled and bowed, the lady returned it. Rinoa rose her eyes to meet the strangers, they were gold and a little imitating. Rinoa quickly looked away, and stepped toward the lady.

"Now, Now, Sweetie no need to be so formal. My name is Edea, and you may call me by my name." Edea smiled at Rinoa and lifted her chin carefully. Rinoa smiled and nodded quickly.

"My name is Rinoa Heartily." Rinoa bowed again then stood normal. Edea walked around Rinoa as if examine her. Rinoa felt nervous, here was a lady she had never met before, circling her, scanning her, seeing what was wrong with her. When Edea came back into view she just smiled.

"No need to be nervous Rinoa, sweetie. I do this with everyone I met, or already know." Edea informed her a little matter-of-factly. Rinoa nodded quickly. There were a couple pounds at the door, Rinoa turned with a start. Edea looked at the door as it opened, and smiled brightly seeing a young handsome walk into view. 

"Squall!" She cried hurrying toward him, as he moved toward her, his movement not as happy, and bouncy as hers.. Rinoa scanned the man, who looked surprised and slightly annoyed at the Edea running toward him, but he covered it up quickly. _Squall? Where have I heard that name before, oh...yes... the letter._ Rinoa nodded quickly, she knew she had to be careful now.

Squall pulled the doors open to Edea's office hoping to met her security, he had already met her before, met her during work and after work. He couldn't mind a go right now, but when he opened the door and saw Edea, and his mission he couldn't help canceling out the bad with the good. Squall sighed as Edea saw him, knowing she would run to him, throw her arms around his, and kiss his cheek. _Here we go.._ Squall thought as Edea's face turned toward his, it lit up. _Oh boy, I'm in trouble._ Squall sighed opening his arms, muttering to himself. 

"Oh fuck me.." Squall said as he put on a smile and walked toward her, hugging Edea tight, but not as tightly as she hugged him. Squall's eyes stayed on his prize, Rinoa Heartily. This was perfect, she was there for him, for him to pluck. He let himself smirk slightly, watching Rinoa. She seemed half interested in him, that sent a little prick of annoyance through him. He pulled away looking at Edea carefully.

"I've missed you sooo much!" He hugged her again, wanting to punch himself in the gut. Once Edea had, had enough of friendly Squall, she pulled him toward Rinoa.

"This is Squall Leonhart, I use to take care of him, his was a like kid to me." Edea was beaming, Squall nodded his head smiling slightly. Rinoa nodded, smiling.

"That's sweet.." She said sticking her hand out to Squall. Squall smirked and took it in his , and kissed the top of it.

"Hey Edea, how about you go whip us up some hot dogs, I'll tend to Rinoa." Squall gave Edea a wink, Edea nodded slightly, still smiling and left the room. Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand and pulled her along forcefully.

"Come on, lots to see, lots to see.." He muttered looking upward. Squall whipped her around, when they reached the stairs, leading downward. Rinoa walked down the stairs, while Squall walked behind her tilting his head to the side checking her bottom half out.

"I've read you article..." Squall started.

"Really?" Rinoa asked turning to face him, Squall looked up quickly.

"Yes, I found it...appalling.." Squall nodded, his voice turning serious.

"Really? People mostly praise me for it.." Rinoa stated looking slightly confused, turning back around.

"How can you criticize something you never felt before.." Squall added looking at the bottom again.

"I just don't think people should perform the act of love, if they're aren't in love." Rinoa nodded, stepping away from the steps, now they were both eye level. Squall stopped and looked at Rinoa.

"Are you a lesbian.." He asked with a slight smirk. Rinoa turned around giving him a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look, and raised her eyebrows.

"No.." She stated watching him. Squall blinked slightly and shrugged.

"Sorry, I just picked up a little Lesbian Vibe there.." Squall shrugged slightly, still standing there.

" That's nice, you're so sweet, just the girl I would want to date.." Squall muttered brushing a few lose hairs from Rinoa's face.

"Yeah sure, I'm fully aware of your reputation." Rinoa smiled walking away.

" What! From Who?" Squall snapped his voice quivering slightly as he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

" From a friend that's all." Rinoa answered simply.

"That's a little tacky.." Squall muttered looking around then back to her.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Rinoa asked quickly, watching his reaction.

" If you say so.." Squall left his words dangling as he walked away and out of view. Rinoa stared after him, brushing the hair away from her face. 


	3. Pool Fun

Cruel Intentions

Chapter 3

"Pool Fun"

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. 

Rinoa sat in the chair, and scanned through her letters, she had read them over and over again. Trying to get Squall out of her head, " More cunning then he is attractive, his never muttered a single word he has meant, stay away from him" Rinoa sighed and scuffled through them. _Hopefully I can stay away from him._ Rinoa sighed. Music started playing, very loudly. Rinoa almost jumped out of her chair, but she controlled herself. She stood up and walked toward the door, wanting to find the source of the music. She walked down the halls of the garden, till she found a glass door. Rinoa pushed it open, and saw Squall sitting there in a wheel chair, behind him was a radio. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Rinoa walk in, his arms were in front of him and they were swinging to the music. Rinoa sighed and walked toward Squall, yelling.

"This is playing in every room in the house!" She yelled over the music. Squall looked up at her, then put his hand behind his shoulder and turned the music off. 

"No, only in your room.." Squall smiled watching her. Rinoa crossed her arms and stared at him annoyed. 

"I thought you would be pleased." He smiled. Rinoa shook her head and looked at her watch.

" I'm going to bed.." She said and turned. Squall put his arm behind his back and played "Love me, love me, say that you love me." Rinoa turned and smiled at him, tilting her head to the side. Squall stood up and walked toward her handing her a brown bag.

"Wait, I got you a present, you know to start the new year." Squall handed her the bag. She took it and ran her fingers over Rinoa Heartily.

"Thank you.." Rinoa said looking up at her.

"You hate it, it's tacky.." Squall grabbed it out of her hands.

"No I love it!" Rinoa cried and grabbed it back from him. Squall and Rinoa just stared at each other for a moment.

"Care to take a swim with me, I know it's past 10:00 a clock but we are reasonable young." Squall smiled watching her.

"Let me go put on my suit." Rinoa said quickly and walked out of the room. Squall watched her go, until his phone rang. He grabbed and answered.

"Yes?" He asked still watching the door Rinoa had left.

"Fuck her yet?" Quistis voice asked through the phone.

"Not yet.." Squall answered.

" Loser." Quistis answered.

"Blow me.." Squall answered.

"Call me later?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah." Squall hung up and closed the phone in his hand.

Rinoa ran around her room, grabbing her robe and putting it on. She paused at the mirror, and brushed her hair. She put some perfume on rubbing it across her neck. Then she left her room and returned to the pool. 

"Squall?" Rinoa asked looking around the pool. She glanced over to an area, and there in the smoke stood Squall, butt naked. Rinoa gasped and just stared. Squall hearing her gasp turned and faced the open mouthed Rinoa.

"Do you mind turning around so I can put my bathing suit on?" Squall asked looking at her, trying to hide his amusement. Rinoa nodded and put a hand over the side of her face muttering to herself.

"How embarrassing.." She sighed, when she heard a splash of water. Rinoa took off her robe sighing; she was wearing a one-piece baby blue suit. Squall mumbled he hated one piece suits, they do nothing for girls.

"I don't understand how someone so charming like you can be so muliputive ." Rinoa walked down the stairs into the water.

"Let's not start that again." Squall asked, furious that someone was talking shit about him to his next mission.

"What was my favorite line again? Oh yes... More cunning then he is attractive, he has never muttered a word without something behind it, stay away from him." Rinoa smirked looking at Squall squirm.

"I wish you would tell me how saying all this about me." Squall asked swimming around her. 

"Why?" Rinoa asked watching him.

" So I could confront them." Squall answered splashing her a bit. Rinoa just stood and watched him.

"You know I envy you." Squall said swimming around her.

"You envy me?" Rinoa asked looking at him crossly.

"Yes, no bull shit. You got everything going for you, your beautiful, your smart, and your determined. Your everything I want in a girl friend." Squall stroked her arm gently.

"You know I have a boyfriend." Rinoa answered quickly, she was feeling threatened.

" Oh yes, the amazing Zero, funny you never mentioned him till now.." Squall smirked looking at her.

"His away, I really miss him." Rinoa answered nodding. Squall nodded and stroked her arm, Rinoa turned and started away.

"Where you going?" Squall asked watching her.

"I'm leaving. I don't know if I can be friends with you Squall." Rinoa said turning away.

"Why not?" Squall asked looking at her.

"Cause, your a liar. I'm beautiful, I'm smart, I'm determined? You're pushing my friendship, and your already on a thin line already." Rinoa walked up the stairs. Squall sighed leaning back in the pool, watching Rinoa as she gathered her stuff.

"Good Night Sweetie.." Squall called after her, as the door shut. 


	4. Coming out of the closet

Coming out of the closet

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything

__

Caution:: Remember, some characters personalities are switched, so don't get upset ok?

Squall paced around his friend Raijin's room, while Raijin busied himself with his stereo. Squall trusted Raijin with all his secrets, with all his missions. Raijin was not exactly "girl friendly". So Squall could come and complain, and Raijin would help him.

"God, so some one is informing her of my ...reputation.." Squall growled, pacing back and forth.

"Hmm.." Raijin replied moving some things around his desk.

"Who do I know in Kansas ?" Squall stopped looking at Raijin.

" Zell.." Raijin was now studying his camera.

"Oh, that would make sense. Zell hates me, I fingered his girlfriend at home coming." Squall muttered thinking to himself.

"I don't think that bothered him that much.." Raijin smirked to himself.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked facing him now.

"Let's just say he likes to tackle the tight ends on and off the field." Raijin joked smirking.

"Holy crap, are you shitting me.." Squall asked laughing.

'I shit you not.. he use to come in my dorm every night, piss ass drunk. We'd go at it for a little while, and as soon as he could cum, he'd say " What the hell man, I'm not a "Fag" if you tell anyone I'll beat the shit out of you. The only reason I let him keep up this, is cause the man has a mouth like a hover. Mmm." Raijin answered. Squall sighed slightly biting his fist.

"To bad his away.." Squall muttered.

"Nope, his back in his dorm. He already call me for a little pillow action." Raijin looked up at Squall.

"Good for you. Do you think you can arrange a meeting on my behalf?" Squall asked looking at Raijin.

"Hmm. I do believe sabtaguess is showing tonight.." Raijin answered.

"Great.." Squall started but was cut off.

"Don't think this one won't cost you.." Raijin interrupted quickly. Squall tossed down a couple of twenties, and walked to the side of the desk, where a figure shaped as a pole was.

"Let's say at the stroke of midnight" Squall grabbed the figure and ran his hands up and down it quickly.

"No pun instead." Squall smirked heading for the door.

"Stroke of Midnight it is." Raijin called after him.

Selphie sighed and grabbed the annoying musical instrument, she hated the Cleo. But she had to play it, her mom was making her. She played a few notes, they came out squeaky and high pitch, out of frustration she threw the string down on the ground.

"I Suck!" She cried looking annoyed at her music teacher, Irivine. He smiled and picked the string up.

" You don't suck, here watch me." Irivine slowly sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist he started playing, his music was smooth, and good unlike Selphie. Selphie closed her eyes, and let her arms drop to the sides, Irivine scanned her from the back and moved his lips by her neck. The two of them didn't realize they had company, four eyes were watching them, two were kind, and the other was evil. Quistis watched the couple in disgust, and placed her hand behind a box, and pushed it to the floor. The box hitting the floor echoed in the quiet room, stirring the couple in front of them. 

"Malian! We had a talk about this.." Quistis looked at her, then walked toward Selphie and Irivine.

"Pardon me.." Quistis smiled and tilted her head to the side. Irivine and Selphie walked toward her quickly.

"Quistis this is Irivine, he composers music!" Selphie said rather loudly. Irivine smiled and shook Quistis hand.

'Well, I guess our hour is up.." Irivine sighed and handed Selphie the string. Selphie bit her lip and looked from Quistis to Irivine.

Raijin sighed and called Zell. Zell was standing before his two friends telling a story.

"So I put my dick in her face alright, and I'm like "What is this, Grandma was a birthday cake, suck it you dumb bitch!" Zell nodded smirking. His other friends cheered and muttered.

"The Zell machine.." They muttered and clapped hands with Zell. The phone ring and Zell walked toward it and grabbed it quickly.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Zelly?!" Raijin's high pitch voice rang from the other end. Zell shot a look at his friends and lowered his voice.

"Hey Buddy..." He muttered glancing back at them.

Squall walked toward the dorm, sighing. He finally reached the door, and leaned against it. Moans were coming from the other side of the wall. A moan that was actually clear came through "Oh baby". Squall smirked looking upward.

"Baby?" He laughed then looked at his watch, in slight shock.

" 12:00 wow, right on time.." Squall narrowed his eyes then pushed the door open. Squall could see movements under the bed, he took out his camera and stepped toward the bed.

"Give me my fucking underwear.." Zell snapped at Raijin.

"Yeah, hold on, Don't be such a prissy pants.." Raijin whined, as Squall removed the blanket. Squall pointed the camera at Zell and Raijin and snapped a few pictures. Zell raised his hand up and looked at Squall.

"Now, Squall...lets talk about this.. it's my first time doing this..." Zell jerked up.

"And you were really drunk, blah, blah, blah.." Squall muttered looking upward.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Zell pleaded looking at Squall.

"No..can't do that.." Squall nodded sadly.

"Come on man, this could ruin my whole career.." Zell whined.

" Your Career, think about your life Zell. What do you think your dad will say when he finds out his pride and joy is a fudge packer.." Squall nodded looking at Zell.

'I'll do anything." Zell whined.

"No, you are the one bad mouthing me to Rinoa Heartily." Squall smirked slightly.

"I never said a thing to her about you.." Zell shouted looking at Squall.

"The letters Zell.." Squall shook his head.

"I never wrote any letters to her, I promise!" Zell whined again.

"You know his propably right, the man can't even write out his own grocers list, what was I thinking? Hmm?" Raijin muttered fixing his nails. Squall looked to the side, he was annoyed at this sudden change, then looked at Zell.

"Well you can do something for me then..." Squall looked down at the hopeless Zell.

__


	5. The Plot thickens

Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer;: I don't own anything, Zero, NOTHING

Zell and Rinoa were walking down a beach, Zell was wearing a blue shirt, and Rinoa was wearing a white shirt covered with a black hood. They were in deep convesantion when the subject of Squall came up. Zell knowing what he had to do, decided to play this smooth and cool.

" His got a bad rap, but it's mostly bullshit. His always watched my back" Zell looked out toward the sea, as the wind rustled through his hair.

"I don't know Zell, I've been hearing a lot of terrible things about him." Rinoa sighed looking back at Zell, who smirked slightly.

"From who?" He asked casually, looking at her.

" I can't tell you, I've been sworn to secrency." Rinoa joked looking at him, her facial expression told him that she wasn't really joking. Zell sighed and stopped her.

"Rinoa, how long have we known each other?" He asked smiling.

"Forever." Rinoa shrugged slightly, Zell hit her gently in the stomach.

'Come on you can tell me, it's me, remember? The Zell-mister.." He nodded slightly.

"Alright, promise you won't tell." Rinoa looked at him quickly. Zell nodded slightly, then stopped and put his hand over his heart.

"I swear on my mommy's grave." Zell added nodding.

" That noisy bitch! Are you sure?" Squall cried laughing slightly, as he drove back toward the garden.

" Yeah, man she said Selphie's mom.." Zell spoke into the pay phone, glancing now and then behind him. Half naked men in bathing suits, not to bad for Zell.

"Did you tell her all that stuff?" Squall asked turning a corner.

"Yeah." Zell answered.

" And did she buy it?" Squall asked, this is what he wanted to know most of all.

"I think so..." Zell started but Squall interuppted him.

"She did or she didn't." Squall stated his voice ringing with inpatienceness.

"She bought it." Zell nodded, half smiling into the phone. Squall smirked, he was happy with himself. He closed his phone and tossed it to the side.

Quistis sighed looking at the TV, there was the imagine of Selphie and Irivine sitting there on the floor talking about random things, pointless things. Then Squall busted into the room.

"You won't believe what I just found out------" Quistis waved her hand in the air and made a Shhh" noise, there was movement on the TV, Selphie and Irivine were leaning in to kiss it seemed like, till Selphie's beeper went off. Quistis sighed looking annoyned. Selphie glanced down at her beeper and pushed a few buttons.

"It's my mom... I'll see you tommorow?" She muttered looking up at Irivine. Irivine took her hand in his, and kissed the top of it. At this Quistis let out a loud sigh, she was digusted by this simple action. Selphie hit her chest twice and gave the peace sign.

"Peace Out.." Selphie said, at this final action Quistis turned the TV off.

"Peace out? Moron." Quistis sighed and leaned against the couch. Squall came and sat across from her.

"You won't believe who's been writing Rinoa.." Squall rose his eyebrows.

"Who?" Quistis asked scanning her nails.

"Selphie's Mother that's who.." Squall smirked and stood up walking over to the pinoa. Quistis rose her eyebrows.

"Really? So what are you going to do?" Quistis followed him with her eyes.

"I plan to devote all my actions to destroying the bitch.." Squall turned, and sat back across from her.

"The Plot thickens, it seems that Selphie has fallen for her music teacher." Quistis smirked looking at Squall.

"Oh I bet Mommy is going to love that. What's the plan?" Squall asked looking at her.

"I rat Selphie out to Mommy, she goes nuts and ends the relationship. Boo hoo." Quistis smirked evilly. Squall rolled his eyes.

"And who is Selphie going to come running to..?" Squall smirked leaning back into the couch. Quistis smiled and moved against him, pressing her body against his. He started to rub her shoulders, then smirked looking upward.

"Sis, you're so tense.." Squall smirked.

She ran her hands along his inner side, Squall closed his eyes.

"I get so frustard when things don't go my way, it makes me so horny.." At this Quistis grabbed Squall's member and started running her hands up and down it. Squall opened his mouth slightly, running his hands up and down the side of her body. She moved herself up against him.

"So how are things coming?" She asked still stroking him. Squall gulped slightly and nodded.

"Along smoothly.." Squall nodded his eyes still closed, his mouth still open.

" Good to hear, when your done, come and see me.." Quistis leaned back and licked the side of Squall's face. She removed her hand, and looked down.

"Down boy." She smiled and stood up walking away. Squall's eyes snapped open, following her.

"...Oh come on!" Squall growled looking annoyed.


End file.
